Donning the White Hat: A Story of Albus Dumbledore as told by Bathilda
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Random Number Selection Challenge! Number 5: Gellert Grindlewald} A Story of Albus Dumbledore as told by Bathilda Bagshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own that which belongs to Miss Rowling.

* * *

**Donning the White Hat**

_A Story of Albus Dumbledore as it is told by_

_Bathilda Bagshot, The Dumbledore Family's Nosy, Gossiping, Historian Neighbor that lives next door._

By Wanda

* * *

**{Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Random Number Selection Challenge!****Number 5: Gellert Grindlewald}**

* * *

Bathilda Bagshot lived near the edge of Godric's Hollow. She was an old woman but, a well respected scholar. She lived next door to the newest residences of Godric Hollow, the Dumbledore Family. She was a small woman, with eyes thick with cataracts and coke bottle glasses covered her nearly blind eyes. Her white hair was braided back and reached her mid-back. She was always watching the Dumbledore kids as they played in the yard.

Ariana Dumbledore was forced into isolation by her mother, Kendra Dumbledore, who had refused to become friends with Bathilda for some unknown reason. Every-time Bathilda saw Albus' younger sister, Ariana come out of the Dumbledore residence was when Albus would drag her by her arm and try to get her to play in the outside world. Bathilda felt so sad, when she saw Albus trying so hard to get his younger sister into playing a game with him. Yet, Ariana always seemed to shake in terror and always attempted to storm back inside the house. After Albus became a young adult, he stopped trying to drag Ariana outside of the house as he learned she would never leave it.

Bathilda had loved to watch Albus grow up into the astounding young genius he became. Yet, she felt that he needed more lads his own age to play with versus his dumb younger sister and his overprotective brother, Aberforth, who always scolded Albus and constantly getting Albus into trouble with on a daily basis...

* * *

Bathilda recalled Albus running over to her yard with a bunch of magical books, one fine day as he pounded on her door until she answered. "Miss Bagshot, Miss Bagshot!" Albus cried as he pounded on her back door. He always came the back way, because his mother scolded him for being friends with the gossiping historian.

"Albus, you know if you don't want Kendra to know you're here...you should remain less vocal," Bathilda said as she smiled and allowed him into her abode. "What's with all the books, Albus?"

"I am trying to write an article for Daily Transfiguration and Ariana won't stop hitting me and Aberforth is no help in keeping her away. Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I'm nearly finished, Miss Bagshot." Albus spoke solemnly.

"But you're not nearly old enough to be published, Albus..." Bathilda looked to him with a questioning gaze.

"I realize you that would think that. But, this is my second article as they denied my first because of my age, so I decided to re-write this article under a pseudonym...do you have any ideas of what my name should be, Miss Bagshot?" Albus asked as he set up his study area in her dinning room.

"Hmmm...can I see the article they denied, perhaps I can assist you?" Bathilda had asked and within a few seconds Albus had handed over his article and Bathilda was immersed in his well-written article. "I clearly do not see why they had not published your work, Albus. It can't be your age...It simply cannot be that." Bathilda shook her head as she continued to read his article. "You are too far advanced for the Daily Transfiguration, which this might come to a shock to you." Bathilda smiled as she was starting to see young Albus as a protégé. "You are nothing short of genius and perhaps you should submit this article to Transfiguration Today as they are an aspiring, reality ripping, evolutionary journal. Daily Transfiguration is more about the historically valuable transfiguration magic that continues to contribute to our society."

"Oh!" Albus exclaimed. "So, I will just revise the article and submit it to Transfiguration Today! Thank you Miss Bagshot."

"You should come over next week, Albus. My great grand-nephew is moving in and he needs a friend close to his own age." Bathilda smiled, as she secretly was hoping the boys would hit it off as they both were her aspiring protégés.

"Great-grand-nephew? Will he be going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked softly, as his curiosity peaked.

"Oh no, he attended the Durmstrang Institute." Bathilda spoke quietly, not wanting to mention he was expelled recently, as there was no cause for it other than Gellert being overly brilliant and the school couldn't sustain his intellect and interest in Dark Arts and Muggle Politics.

"Where's Durmstrang?" Albus questioned as his eyebrow furrowed. "How come, I have never heard of it?"

"Possibly because it's in northern Europe, so far north that it's nearly always winter. It's very cold there and I'm so happy, Gellert is coming to spend some time with me, in my old age." Bathilda smiled. "It's been so long since his family has even written me, I had wondered if they still existed."

"You're far from old, Miss Bagshot." Albus spoke kindly. "I shall be here next week to greet your nephew."

"Great, you will make the best of friends." Bathilda smiled as she brought Albus a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. "Here, you need to keep up the astounding work. I cannot wait to read your article when it's published inside Transfiguration Today."

"How can you be so sure that I will be published?" Albus asked softly.

"Trust me." Bathilda smiled. "I am working on revising the standard magical history texts as I have found them to be filled with plenty of errors within the folds of the tomes provided by Hogwarts. I cannot believe how much I have learned since I graduated all those years ago. It's a shame there aren't too many historians."

Bathilda shook her head and clutched her heart with a small regret. She should have never introduced Albus Dumbledore to her great-grand nephew: Gellert Grindlewald. She knew they would get along swimmingly, they were both her aspiring teenaged protégés. Gellert, with his aspirations to change the world "For the Greater Good," and Albus' astounding time changing research into the art of Transfiguration and many other aspects as he later came to her with an article on Alchemy. _A powerful duo they would make, if they put their heads together,_ Bathilda had thought. Bathilda would always blame herself for Albus' broken heart. She knew the moment they met eyes, that Albus Dumbledore had fallen for Gellert. Albus had a love-struck gaze that had caused Bathilda to smile encouragingly that day as she thought she had made the right decision introducing them...

* * *

A week had passed and Albus' article was accepted to be published in Transfiguration Today! He was so ecstatic that he had forgotten the new guest of the Bagshot house was arriving that day. He had ran to the backdoor and knocked enthusiastically as he had only a week before. "Miss Bagshot, Miss Bagshot..." he had been startled when the lad with shoulder length flowing blond curls had opened the back door that day. His mouth had nearly dropped open, but he had managed to hold his composure. Yet, he lost the exhilarating words that had been on his lips. They died at the edge of his tongue when he was caught under the young man's gaze.

"Hello," Gellert stated with a raised eyebrow. "I suspect you are surprised to see me, my great-grand aunt is busy in the kitchen, is there anything I may be able to assist you with?"

"That's right, Miss Bagshot, did say you were coming." Albus stated, as he wished he could slap himself for being such a dunderhead.

"She spoke of me?" Gellert smiled, as he opened the door more. Allowing him entrance. "What has she told you...?"

"Albus, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, but you may just call me Albus." Albus smiled as his blue forget me not eyes twinkled in the daylight. "She only has told me that we would become the best of friends, and that you had attended the Durmstrang Institute..."

"That's all?" Gellert asked as he smiled and allowed Albus to enter his great aunt's home. "Great-grand Aunt Bathilda, you have a visitor."

"OH! And she called us her aspiring protégés." Albus budded in as he had smiled timidly.

"Ohhh! Albus!" Bathilda smiled as she entered the dinning room where the two boys were mingling. "I'm so glad you came, I see you have already met Gellert."

Albus had started to blush when he heard the young man's name as he had yet to be introduced. He was simply sparkling with a radiance that Bathilda was simply baffled by. She had never seen Albus positively glowing, quite like that. "Gellert, shame on you! You know better, introduce yourself."

Gellert bowed his head as he faced Albus once more, smiling. "I'm sorry, young friend." Albus smiled at that statement which only made his eyes even more dazzling. "I am Gellert Grindlewald." He smiled back, revealing his sparkling white smile as he held out his long elegant hand towards Albus.

_If Albus was a girl, he would a swooned,_ thought Bathilda as she watched Albus stiffen slightly when Gellert smiled. It only took Albus a few moments to get out of his stupor before he realized he was to shake Gellert's hand. "Why don't you boys...have some cakes," she said as the tray of cakes flew into the room and set itself on the dinning room table. "The tea should almost be finished."

"Thank you great-grand aunt—B"

"What did I tell you...about that great-grand aunt tripe! You make me feel older than my bones! Just call me Aunt Bathilda, Gellert. Why don't you boys get to know each other, whilst I go check on the tea." Bathilda smiled as she left the dinning room as a conversation stirred between the two young boys. _Those are my beautiful intellectual geniuses, I just knew they would become the best of friends. _

Albus had smiled as he decided to change the subject to the article he was having published in Transfiguration Today. Changing the subject had lightened the mood and from what Bathilda could hear from the kitchen, it had caused the boys become closer. When they spoke of academics and the advancement of magic and the evolutionary process and how the advancement of magic will improve magical kind. Gellert spoke openly of his desires and political goals of making magical-kind supreme and it had seemed, from Bathilda's perspective that Albus had agreed with Gellert's beliefs as they were both so enthusiastic about the subject.

_I had been so happy when Albus had made my Gellert, his newest friend. I never expected the travesty that happened several weeks later. I remember when Gellert had vanished without a trace and Albus appearing at my door all disheveled and heart broken. I had ached for him_, Bathilda thought as she shook her head. _I could scarcely believe they had a fight inside the Dumbledore Family's residence, let alone a fight about Muggles and Politics. All in the name of "For the Greater Good."_

_Both Albus and Gellert had taken to the phrase, I'm not sure who said it first but they both shared the same esteem for it. However, they both had different views on the subject and their argument..._

* * *

Albus had arrived at Bathilda's back stoop and he did not even bother to knock on the door as he entered her home. His auburn hair was in a disarray and his eyes held no sparkle as he sat down before Bathilda, with a sorrowful pain held in his gaze. "I killed her..." he spoke so softly, Bathilda barely heard his whisper.

"Albus...what's wrong..." Bathilda questioned with concern for her young friend.

"We...killed her." Albus stated in such sweet sorrow.

"Killed who?" Bathilda inquired as she stood up and walked across the room, and lead Albus to small couch. "Who did you kill, Albus?"

"My sister..." he spoke in a hushed tone.

"What happened?" Bathilda held her breath, _perhaps it was an accident. _

"Gellert and I had an argument..." Albus stated in monotone. "He never got that angry before...his eyes...they flashed red...and spells...spells were fired...one stray spell reflected off the mirrors and hit...Ariana...she...died...imploded...in a giant...magical burst."

Bathilda closed her eyes as she hugged her young friend, "It's not your fault, Albus." She held him tightly, as he began to cry into her shoulder.

"But it is my fault. I should have never allowed him in our house." Albus cried softly, as he felt so destroyed. "I should not have let him near my sister."

"You couldn't have known that you would argue inside your home..." Bathilda stated, as she tried to comfort him. _You could not have foresaw the argument ending in the firing of spells. I can scarcely believe you ended up in battle with Gellert as he only spoke so highly of you in off hand conversation as you spoke of him._

"We had been arguing on and off over the last couple of days, I should have known it would happen again." Albus stated into her shoulder.

"Stop it, Albus. Blaming yourself...does not do you any good." Bathilda said as she started to pat his back gently. "It does not bring Ariana back."

"Where did Gellert go?" Bathilda gently asked. "Why isn't he here?"

"He ran off—like a coward!" Albus stated as he leaned back, his eyes were so fierce. Both the normal sparkle that hid behind his eyes and the tears were gone. Anger replaced with his sorrow for a few brief moments.

"So it had to have been him, Albus. He must have hit her with the spell." Bathilda stated calmly, _I think it's best if we do blame Gellert, at least I know he can elude the Aurors. _"What were you two arguing about, if you don't mind me asking?" Bathilda asked gently as she looked into Albus' eyes.

"What would be best For the Greater Good." Albus spoke softly, "We had a disagreement when it came to the treatment of muggles and muggle-borns."

"I'm surprised...wasn't your sister damaged by—M" Bathilda began but was cut-off by Albus.

"Yes! But—that doesn't mean that Muggle-borns deserve to be treated the same way as those filthy muggles!" Albus spoke in a harsh whisper. "It's not their fault their parents were born without magic! They didn't ask to be raised by those filthy beings—Those men that hurt Ariana got what they deserved!"

"Is that the only disagreement?" Bathilda questioned, _why would Gellert start a duel over something so trivial? Why would he chance hurting Albus? _

"I really don't remember...how the duel began...I just know...that...Ariana...died...when that spell hit her." Albus bowed his head in a deep shame. A sorrowful puddle of tears streaming down his cheeks once more. "I know he kept pestering me about the Peverell Family, apparently my family is somehow related to the Three Brothers."

"The Three Brothers...oh!" Bathilda stood up and walked over to her bookcase behind them. She pulled out a small old and very worn tome. She than walked back over to Albus. "Perhaps this will help understanding his interest."

Albus had nodded as he took the book from Bathilda and instead of reading it as he would normally dive into any book Bathilda had given him. He simply sighed as he saw the title: Tales of the Beedle Bard. "The Hallows...that was why he was so interested in me."

_I remember the deep sorrow held in Albus' eyes. I could see his deepest regret was that Ariana had died but he also was upset and heart broken when Gellert had ran away. I had decided to gift him that book, as it was only collecting dust on my shelf. Gellert had not been able to face Albus for many years. He slowly started to rise into power and was becoming the greatest man in history. Taking country after country much like the muggle—Adolf Hitler, that was attempting to take over the muggle world. It seemed so mathematical and calculated the way they systematically took over all across Europe. It was like they were the same man, perhaps they were...it would make sense as Gellert was Arian, like Adolf had described as the perfect being of man kind: blond, fair-skinned and had crystal blue eyes._

_Albus Dumbledore later defeated Gellert Grindlewald in 1945, around the same time the muggle war ended, and Gellert became a permanent resident of his own prison. I cannot be certain why Albus chose to imprison Gellert, other than the fact he may still be undeniably in love with Gellert as he had been that first day he met him. How he could still love him? No one can be sure. Could you still love someone, if they destroyed your only loving sister? Nurmengard Prison had been meant to house Gellert's enemies and was a forbidden place. It stood at 668 meters-tall and was a slender jet-black anthracite tower. Etched above the sole entrance to the tower, the two large elaborately carved doors was Grindlewald's grim mantra "For the Greater Good." Now, another a new enemy has made his mantle as the Next Dark Lord to be, and Albus now stands boldly against him. Albus was forever donning the White Hat and speaks the previous Dark Lord's mantra "For the Greater Good," at the edge of his lips and at every turn._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed my Gellert Grindlewald story and I apologize for not publishing my next chapter for "A Hidden Prince." I feel that it may need some extra work. I don't think it's suitable for print as of yet.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**

**PS. Minor Edit- Thanks Rosie O'Reilly for pointing it out!**


End file.
